The Flame of Warmth
by Kazuki-P
Summary: Enma, does the usual routine and gets beat up, but who saved him was...Chrome? Shy, sweet, and quiet Enma starts to feel an attachment towards Chrome. Will Mukuro let him touch Nagi? What does this have to do with Hibari? What lies for Enma and Chrome?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello first EnmaXChrome story on fanfic 3333 enjoy :)**

**~o~o~o~o~**

**The Mysterious eye-patched girl**

Enma was walking out of school as usual. He is expecting the worse when he leaves 5 feet from the school. A beat up. Enma sighs in despair as he walks further away from the school

He remembered when Julie mentioned a eye-patched girl just buying chocolate snacks at the store, Enma sighed. Isn't that a bit unhealthy? He thought to himself. Julie described her to have a beautiful shades of voilet hair, a pinapple shapped hair cut, and an eye-patch. She also wore Kokuyo Middle outfit.

He showed him a picture of her and Enma thought she was quite pretty though. What caught his attention was her face. It was pale and her eye was pretty. Enma sighed and kept thinking of the eye-patched wonder.

He went near the bridge and sat on the hill and looked at the river. He suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey kid, why didn't you come to our street and come for your daily beating? Might as well teach you a lesson." Enma looked at the 3 guys in horror and closed his eyes tight.

**X_X_X_X_X_X Elsewhere~**

Chrome Dokuro was walking down the side walk heading to the abandoned hospital and when she looked down she saw a boy getting beaten up by some guys. She looked at him despairingly but she knew she had to help him.

She quickly jumped over the rail of the sidewalk and her shoes slid down the hill as she took out her weapon and turned it backwards. She jumped up and slammed the first dude in the head with the back of her weapon and he fell unconious.

"What the hel--!" The second man gets smacked in the face and kicked between the legs. Which he screams in pain and he collapses.

Enma opens his eyes and sees the eye-patched girl and his eyes widen. He sees her hit the last dude in the neck and elbow his stomach. She looks at him and reaches her arm out.

"They're goin to wake up again, cmon I know where to hide!" Enma nodded and took her hand, and she dragged him to the abandoned hospital. When they stopped they let go and pant heavly.

"They shouldn't have followed us here." Chrome looked at Enma and examined him. He had a lot of bruises on his face. Enma saw her staring at him but he managed to get a good look of her face. Her face was soft and a hint of sadness in it, which caught his attention.

"Thank you for saving me...What's your name?" Enma mentally slapped himself. Chrome looked at him a bit more then answered:

"Its no problem and, it's Chrome Dokuro, yours?" Enma raises his head more in suprisement that she answered.

"It's...Enma Kozato." Chrome nods and says, "since your here come inside, this is where I live." Enma looks at her in shock, she lives...here? It's an abandoned hospital, not a house.

While showing Enma around the hospital Chrome trips on a board that was nudged out of place and fell. Enma,with his quick reactions, grabbed her hand, but unfortunately he was still weak from the beating only fell down with her. The door suddenly slammed open and Ken came out with an angry look.

"Ugly girl what are you doi--eh..." Ken looks down to see Enma on Chrome who was blushing furiously. Ken stares for another few seconds, slaps himself and closes the door.

Enma quickly gets away from Chrome who is now playing with her fingers timidly trying to get the sudden scene out her head.

_"Nagi...Who is that young man?" Chrome turns around and she's the calming area and sees Mukuro looking at her._

_"Mukuro-sama..." She looks at him and blushes a bit. She wondered did she ever like Mukuro-sama more than a savior? She shook away the thought, knowing he might be using her and may not have any personal feeling for her._

_"Nagi, don't grow close to him" She looks at Mukuro in shock and he tightly holds her close._

_"I cannot...lose you to someone that's like the Vongola boy..." Chrome's eyes widen and let Mukuro's words sink in. Does he really...care?_

_"Nagi...do you think...that I really think that of you, your precious Nagi, a precious pearl, my precious Nagi..." Mukuro lets go of Chrome and puts his hand on her cheek._

_"Remember don't let him, or Kyoya near you." Chrome sees the worl around her suddenly crumble to darkness..._

"Chrome? Are you ok?" Enma was shaking her a bit since she was out of it. She opened her eye and looked straight at his eyes. He sat still and looked at her eye. Enma slowly turned red and put his hand on Chrome's eye-patch. Chrome took his hand and held it affectionately and blushed. Enma felt a sudden warmth in him...what was this feeling.

"Chrome...did you lose your eye?" Enma's eyes widen when she nods. He gives her a tight hug. Chrome's eyes widen at the sudden hug but hugs back.

"I promise you...I will protect you Chrome. I promise." Chrome eye widden and tears start to form. Enma held her close and closed his eyes.

_'I promise...I will protect you Chrome. So frail and weak why did she get this fate?'_

Chrome was happy but then her eyes widen when she remembered what Mukuro said:

_"Remember don't let him, or Kyoya near you."_

_'Mukuro-sama...Don't worry...'_ Chrome thought and held Enma tightly. Enma started to drift to sleep since Chrome was so soft. After an hour of staying in eachother's arms he told her he had to go.

"Um, wanna meet in the same place?" Chrome nodded. Enma blushed a bit and saw her goin closer.

"Thanks you for keeping me company, Enma." Chrome comes real close to Enma's face and kissed his cheek. Enma turned really red and looked saying thank you, he turned around and left. Ken and Chikusa look at the window, witnessing what happen.

"Who is that dude, why he with Miss Ugly?" Ken asks and Chikusa only looks at Ken and says:

"Your annoying." Before Ken could yell at Chikusa saw that Chrome came inside and brushed past them with a dazed face.

"She's acting different..." Ken said and Chikusa nodded in agreement.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**OMG I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG 3333 and I feel like I can update again =D I think I'll add some humor to this ~o~ lol**

**Review if possible thank you :) **


	2. Hibari's untold feelings, Mukuro appears

**Sorry for not updating here's chapter 2**

**-ENMA-**

As they promised they visted eachother everyday, Enma felt at ease with Chrome who would sit next to him as they watched the river and the sunset. On certain days Enma even brought bentos for them to eat, since Julie said she just ate chocolate. Chrome always complicated him and kissed his cheek for thanks, whish he ended up blushing but kept eatting.

Though after 2 weeks things started to get intimate, Enma felt urges he never had. When he looked at Chromes sweet face he wants to kiss those pale but small lips. He could feel himself just wanna cip her face and kiss her lips fully with his own, he can imagine the heat between the kiss and...wait a sec what was he thinknig! Sure she was a sweet girl and but you just met her 2 weeks ago.

Plus she was part of the Vongola Family, she's the enemy...she's...special, no matter how bad he looked at things he realized he liked her. He started to bring food more and would try to let her open up since she seemed like a very closed up person.

One day he brought a present for her...well a medium size box. She looked at it questionaly and opened it to reval it to be many accersories and a few necklaces, she looked at him and he merely smiled and took a necklace with 4 skulls hooked to the chain and hooked it around her neck. As he finished he could feel her tremble underneath him.

He took what looked to be a black bow clip with a skull in the metal that shined a silver color. He slowly but gently put the hair that hanged out on the left side of her cheek and put it to the side of her head and clipped it there so it stay in place. He slowly went to sit down till his eyes fell upon her eye. He tremebled just staring at her and she stared right back at him.

Then, like magnets, they're face slowly got closer and everything around them turned in to nothing but darkness and they were in the spotlight. He could feel his hands on her shoulders to keep them on a firm grip and her hands cupping his face. When they'r lips were 2 inches apart Chrome heard a voice.

_"Chrome, my sweet Chrome, what are you doing..." Mukuro said._

Chrome just blocked the thought and fully kissed Enma's lips. They were rough and dry but were full of passion. Chrome's were soft and had the faint smell of dark chocolate. He felt that warm feeling inside and start to deepening the kiss and brought Chrome closer to her.

But unware of their sense on top of the hill were Tsuna and the mafia and yes Hibari was there too. Haru and Kyoko were talking to I-Pin. I-Pin looked down the hill and saw Enma and Chrome...KISSING and looked like they were all over eachother.

"What's wrong I-Pin?" Kyoko asked Haru nodded and I-Pin pointed down and they looked down and blushed. When the rest noticed they stopped they turned around and looked where they were staring and paled.

"OI ISN'T THAT THE SHIMON'S MAFIA LEADER?" Ryohei said in shock, Takeshi nodded.

"Oh, my isn't this a surprise, they seem to be getting into it...hehe" Biachi smirked, the girls and Gokudera paled at this.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!" Gokudera said making a face. Biachi merely points and they all looked again and paled. They saw them moving back and forth then Enma use enough force to push him on top, never leaving Chrome's lips.

"Eh! I think I saw tongue and tongue!" Haru exclaimed. Hibari stares at the couple and twitchs.

Yes, Hibari Kyoya, had feelings for the girl, she was one out of the girl flock that didn't think of shopping and stuff, she was a loner and that's what got him. She maybe a herbivore but at least she fights. Though like every teenage boy he has dirty thoughts here and there and of course it was for that one girl. Reborn felt a dark aura and saw it coming from Hiabri and he just looked away.

Back to Enma and Chrome, Enma was on top of Chrome and kept kissing her but unforunately before more hot details could've been added water is splashed on them. They look up to see Hibari with a bucket that came out of no where and he slowly dragged Chrome away from Enma. Enma blinked and got up but with his clothes soaked and wet.

"You may be a comerade of Vonogola but I do not accept relationships between 2 different people that are from a different mafia. Espically like an herbivore like youtself." Hibari's aura seemed to get darker and colder. Chrome tried to get out of Hibari's reach which was stuck in place. Enma blinked and looked at Chrome who was trying to get out of Hibari's iron grip.

"Hibari-san, wait!" Tsuna said running down the hill. "Your hurting Chrome let her go!"

"Tch..." Hibari felt hot air drifting and saw that Chrome had mist surrounding her and Mukuro was coming. Mukuro forcefully got out of Hibari's grip and sneered.

"Kufufufu~ I didn't expect you to save Chrome from having her innocne taken to a mafia boss that's bad as the Vongola boy." Mukuro smirked and took his trident out.

This is goin to be a longer day than Enma expected.

**-Chrome-**

**YAY I UPDATED FOR ONCE =D woot gimmie ideas for the next chapter I just managed to get this one lol oh and I drew Chrome in the accessories so beg for it and I'll post it on my profile lol**


	3. The unexpected has happened!

**Sorry I was in a hurry with this fanfic I need a beta reader for this x3**

**-Enma-**

**WHAT THE FUDGE!**

Mukuro smirks at Enma and glared digustingly at Hibari. Tsuna merely shivered and trembled hoping nothing bad will happen and looked at the two Guardians from his Mafia. Reborn got on his shoulder and said, "Move back." Tsuna looked at him in shock.

"Why, Reborn?" Tsuna asked and looked at him. Reborn merely smirked and said, "Let's see what happens first Tsuna." Tsuna backed away sowly and signaled the rest to stop getting closer as well.

"Kufufufu~ My my Hibari I would never expect you to stop this little show from ending." Mukuro smirk grew then continued, "For once I'll say I'm quite grateful for stopping the Shimon boy from kissing my precious Chrome." Hibari bursted out in laughter and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Your Chrome? Don't treat her like property when you only saved her life." Hibari growled and glared at Mukuro's face. Mukuro slowly showed a sexy smile and out of no where took a red rose out. Suddenly sparkles and a shine of light surround him.

"I'm everything Chrome can ask for, kufufufu~ I'm handsome, smart no scratch that a genius! I'm Italian and I'm teaching 'lessons' to my precious Chrome. Also she is my property cause she owes her life to me. "Mukuro stated then started to laugh."kufufufu...HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone turned to stone and thought at the same time.

_"I never knew...Mukuro was full of himself"_

Hibari spitted on the ground. "Your pretty cocky then you act. If you must know I only did it cause I don't want any relationship between Vongola and Shimon now leave or do you want me to bite you to death?" Enma slowly got up and tried to sneak away but as fast as light Mukuro got in his way.

"Where you think your goin?" Mukuro said and took Enmas arm and forcefully pulled him down to the ground. Tsuna panicked tried to reason with Mukuro, who I can say was emitting dark aura around him.

"Mukuro! Be reasonable about this! Can't you see Chrome is maybe happy with Enma!" Mukuro glared at Tsuna then shook his head.

"Like you said there is ALWAYS a _maybe _in this situation! Hell, he might just take her virginty and run like the filthy mutt he is! That's why I must keep Chrome under my roof at all times! If your goin to let that Shimon take her virginty then I'll tear your body up limb by limb!" Mukuro said and glared at Tsuna who which felt like he was goin to pee in his pants at any given moment.

Hibari almosted wanted to laugh at Tsuna's reaction but merely smirked, but at the same time twitched in annoyance from Mukuro's cockyness.

"STOP! LEAVE JUUDAIME ALONE!" Gokudera said all of a sudden and teleported by Tsuna's side.(which is very illogical since he can't do that)

"Ku-fu-fu-fu, who's this another one of Vongola boy's stupid dogs." Mukuro said, causing Gokudera to turn considerably red.

"Why you damn-" Gokudera almost yelled at the top of his lungs until his sister back handed him hard enough to slam on the hard grass. Mukuro smirked and turned to Hibari who glared at him with all the hate he could create. Haru shivered.

"H-Hagi! Kyoko-chan! Hibari-san is dangerous" Haru said and shuddered who Kyoko nodded and also folloed suit. They both started to back away when the dark aura of the sadist Mukuro and the unmerciful beast Hibari's aura started to spread and collide to eachother.

"So, Hibari you wanna take my precious Chrome away from me?" Mukuro said with a smirk. Hibari merely did a small 'tch.'

"Yours, heh, it looks more like Shimon's than yours." Hibari said.

Straight ball Hibari!

Mukuro stiffened. CRITICAL HIT! He shook it off and acted like his usual self.

"If all were goin to do is act like fools then let's get intersting." Mukuro said.

"What?" Hibari said knowing this feeling he knew it wasn't goin to be something he'll like.

"If we all fight we just be in circles. Let's be a 'mere' alliance after we get Shimon I can get rid of you later." Mukuro proclaimed. Everyone turned for stone for a second. A small tumble weed passed by and the sound of birds chirping filled the air. Hibari laughed and that surely will cause trouble.

"What makes you think I join someone that will betray me later? Espically if one is my enemy." Mukuro shook his head.

"It's very logical. Think before fighting dear Hibari. If we take out one we have a chance to fight eachother once again aren't I right." Hibari stayed silent. Though he hates to admit it, that was a good idea. He wants to take him out and also have Chrome for himself at the same time.

"Just for 'now' if you try to kill me before we get rid of Shimon I won't be afraid to kill you."

"Same here." Mukuro said and they shook hands...

HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD!

The other thought _'Those 2 together they be unstoppable!'_

Hibari and Mukuro looked over where Enma was to see he just vanished.

**Okies now I got a writers block gimmie ideas I just love suggestions :3 thank you!**


End file.
